


Untitled

by sirdust



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdust/pseuds/sirdust
Summary: Quick warm-up.
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

Angel Dust is a lightning bolt. Angel Dust is a high-voltage burning-hot powerhouse of a demon who knows the bodies of other men better than he does his own. Angel Dust is a beloved sex symbol who cast off his shame like a wine-stained mink-fur coat and never once glanced back at it, because there was nothing for him there, and he’s kept marching forward since, his pathway illuminated with trails of cocaine and weed and PCP.  
And love. Illuminated with the promise of love.  
Throw a lit match onto the lane and watch it explode into a prismatic shower of light and dopamine. It’s a spectacle.

**Author's Note:**

> google docs title: "the mitochondria is the power bottom of the bedroom".


End file.
